


over the edge of all our knowings

by akino_ame, grim_lupine, Rin_ne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Ragnarok, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_ne/pseuds/Rin_ne
Summary: Их трагичное путешествие по космическим просторам длится неделю, когда Локи понимает, что столкнулся с самым опасным врагом — скукой.





	over the edge of all our knowings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [over the edge of all our knowings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654627) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



Их трагичное путешествие по космическим просторам длится неделю, когда Локи понимает, что столкнулся с самым опасным врагом — скукой.

Как оказалось, сложно заполнить дни так, чтобы не оставалось времени на раздумья. Даже когда ведешь себя примерно — помогаешь, лечишь, строишь, да еще и за братом приглядываешь. А ну как тот забудет, что остался без глаза, и умудрится в космос вывалиться?

Ради общего блага Локи лучше придумать себе занятие. Когда ему скучно, он строит козни и, бывает, выходит за рамки, с чем даже смирился.

Безопаснее всего вернуться к старому доброму развлечению.

Он бесшумно входит в покои Тора, скрывая свое присутствие — даже запах. И все же, Тор хмурится и бегло осматривается, будто что-то заметив. Затем возвращается к документам.

Что ж, быть может, для него не все потеряно. Всего-то пару лет назад Локи думал, что Тор и читать не умеет.

Он садится на кровать, осторожно создавая иллюзию нетронутого матраса. Выжидает, молча наблюдая за братом и теребя торчащую из рукава нитку. Локи любит спонтанность, но лучшие его проказы те, к которым он тщательно готовится. Сейчас же на подготовку совсем нет времени.

Но что поделать.

Тор бормочет себе под нос, скользя пальцем по бумаге. Берет ручку, царапает что-то на полях, кладет обратно, и так трижды. Полностью поглощенный своим занятием, наклоняет голову так, чтобы лучше видеть.

Когда Тор тянется за ручкой в следующий раз, то берется за жабу. Жаба квакает, раздувается и высовывает язык.  
Тор вскрикивает и отбрасывает ее прочь, и Локи уверен — потом он в такой реакции ни за что не признается. Локи от души смеется, но увековечивает в памяти сцену: Тор вытирает руку о висящий на стуле плащ и кривится от отвращения, словно мальчишка.

— Очень смешно, — бурчит Тор. — Напомни, Локи, сколько тебе лет?

Не переставая смеяться, Локи скидывает заклятье и уворачивается от брошенного Тором сапога.

— Подчас славно вспомнить былое, — улыбается он. — К тому же, жабы — те же змеи, только круглые. Не понимаю, чем они тебе не угодили. 

— Они пухлые, и… Нет, все. Закрыли тему, — говорит Тор, хватает второй сапог и бросает в Локи. Тому и уворачиваться особо не надо — Тор пока не _привык_ обходиться без глаза и потому плохо целится. — Если я скажу, что не люблю жаб из-за бородавок, следующую ты сделаешь еще бородавчетее. Знаю я ход твоих извращенных мыслей. 

— Ой-ей, — хватается за сердце Локи.

— Как будто ты не счел мои слова похвалой, — фыркает Тор, склоняет голову и обиженно вздыхает. — А все было _так_ хорошо. Чему обязан твоей ностальгии?

— Всего лишь пытаюсь чуточку оживить это место, — говорит Локи, невинно пожимая плечами. — Обстановочка здесь так себе.

Тор щурит единственный глаз, что забавляет Локи больше, чем должно бы, и качает головой:

— О, нет. Нет-нет. Нет.

— Что? — Локи приподнимает брови.

— Я узнаю этот взгляд, — говорит Тор. — Если тебе скучно, займи себя чем-нибудь. Беннер согласился бы научить тебя вязать. А еще ты мог бы поставить пьесу! Все мы знаем, что такое тебе по душе.

На лице Тора улыбка, которая куда больше подошла бы Локи. Он в первый раз видит, чтобы Тор так улыбался, и, похоже, не в последний.

Рост и развитие.

В ответ Локи хмурится. Он и забыл, как неописуемо раздражает, когда кто-то знает тебя так хорошо.

Но он быстро приходит в себя.

— Спасибо за предложение, брат, — говорит Локи елейным голосом. — Пожалуй, стоит завести себе друзей, чтобы справиться со скукой.

— Да, друзья — это славно, — медленно, с подозрением соглашается Тор.

— Особенно те, у кого запасы всей имеющейся на этом проклятом корабле выпивки.

Тор округляет глаз, но тут же берет себя в руки.

— _Скажи мне,_ брат, — говорит Локи, хлопая ресницами, — ты в обморок не упал, когда узнал, кто Валькирия такая?

— Уймись уже, — отвечает Тор. Улыбка Локи становится шире — о да, в точку!

— В юности ты всем сердцем желал стать валькирией. — Локи встает и подходит ближе. — Помнишь, как мама сшила тебе тот костюмчик с мечом и всем прилагающимся? Я уж точно не забыл. Ты не снимал его неделю. Отцу пришлось швырнуть тебя в купальню одетым.

— _Локи_ , — рычит Тор, складывая руки на груди.

— Знаешь, я был груб с Валькирией прежде. Может, в качестве извинений стоит и своими воспоминаниями с ней поделиться? — ухмыляется Локи и неторопливо направляется к двери.

Локи рад, что после всей болтовни Тора про рост и развитие, в чем-то тот по-прежнему предсказуем. Он позволяет швырнуть себя на кровать. Быть может, славная драка — именно то, что поможет ему развеяться.

— Как жаль... твои волосы все еще... такие короткие, — выдавливает Локи, сопротивляясь. Пинает Тора в живот и умудряется спихнуть с кровати. Тор тут же встает и уворачивается от двух брошенных в него кинжалов. Хватает Локи за ногу, подтягивает к краю и наваливается сверху, удерживая грубым захватом.

— Как жаль, что даже с этой жуткой стрижкой я все еще красивее тебя, — отвечает Тор. 

— Мне казалось, что обманщик здесь я, — шипит Локи, превращает свои ноги в змеиный хвост и, обернувшись вокруг Тора, с силой стискивает.

Как выясняется, неполное превращение — ошибка. Тор оттаскивает его за волосы, словно надеясь справиться лишь грубой силой. Локи слышит потрескивание и слабый запах горелого.

— Ты что, волосы мне подпалил? — с угрозой спрашивает он, обернувшись обратно и сжимая кинжал.

— Тебе все равно нужна была стрижка. Да и помыться бы не помешало. Как давно ты голову не мыл?

Тор обхватывает Локи и, перекатив, удерживает весом. Его плечо оказывается рядом с Локи — как недальновидно! — и тот с силой кусает. Тор заслужил. То, что сам он выглядит как ощипанный цыпленок, не дает ему права делиться позором с другими.

— Да что с тобой _такое_? — негодует Тор и бьет Локи по голове так, что аж в ушах звенит. Локи призывает кинжал и вонзает Тору в ногу. Тот рычит и отшатывается. Кровь стучит в висках, и Локи удается освободиться. Полученного преимущества почти хватает, чтобы добраться до Тора...

...но тот оказывается быстрее. Удивительная скорость при его размерах. Тор давит коленом в спину, прижимает своим весом, заставляя Локи лечь. Ловит запястья и заводит руки назад, удерживая крепко, до синяков. Хватает за загривок и _трясет_ , словно нашкодившего щенка. 

Локи рычит и дергается. Он может вывернуться. _Может_. Секунду бы на раздумья…

Но Тор не дает ему этой секунды. В воздухе пахнет молнией, и через миг она пронзает все тело с головы до ног, заставляя обмякнуть вопреки сопротивлению.

— Сдаешься? — говорит Тор ему в ухо. Игривость из его голоса исчезла, и теперь тот звучит громовым раскатом, ужасающим и величественным. Тор — его брат, но так же что-то большее.  
Сила Локи в его разуме, но сейчас думать он не может.

Он опять сопротивляется, потому что ему нужно знать. Тор бьет его молнией снова, достаточно сильно, чтобы оглушить.

— _Сдаешься_? — грохочет Тор, не сдвинувшись с места.

Времена, когда Тор позволял вонзить в себя кинжал, давно прошли. Он стал мудрее. И пощады от него не дождешься. Будучи собой, Локи обучил его слишком хорошо. 

Локи разрывают противоречия. Несмотря на то, что он так долго пытался вырваться из тени Тора и так отчаянно хотел возвыситься над ним, где-то в глубине его души всегда будет жить желание просто быть младшим и знать, что Тор сможет его сдержать — и удержать.

Покуда Тор превосходит его, власть в руках Тора. Если власть в руках Тора, Локи всегда будет, куда вернуться. До сих пор истина сия была непоколебима. В нее Локи верит больше, чем в себя. Предоставь все ему — разрушит назло, словно ребенок, что ломает игрушки просто потому, что может. Локи ли себя не знать.

Он извивается под Тором, проверяет, сможет ли вывернуться. Не может. Нет.

Напряжение внутри ослабевает и ускользает. Локи раздраженно выдыхает и расслабляется. Обмякает. Ворчит:

— Сдаюсь. Слезай уже с меня, тупица.

Тор тяжело дышит, пока дыхание не восстанавливается, потом тихо усмехается. Отпускает Локи и, уткнувшись лбом ему в спину, замирает. 

Локи хмурится, пока Тор не видит. От Тора исходит усталость — это понятно и по слабому смешку, и по тому, как он к нему привалился. Усталость эта не нова, но прежде была хорошо спрятана.

Грудь сжимает тисками. Локи снова хочется что-нибудь ударить. Например, Тора — за эти чувства.

— Останься, — после продолжительного молчания тихо говорит Тор. Его брат, его царь, тот, чьи слова — приказ для всех на этом корабле, но сейчас они звучат как мольба.

— Глупец, — шепчет Локи, не зная, кого из них двоих имеет в виду.

Локи выбирается из-под Тора. Тот выглядит так, словно готов сбежать на другой конец корабля, но Локи хватает его прежде, чем он успевает пошевелиться. Тянет вниз, пока не чувствует голову на своем плече.

— Два глаза на страже лучше, чем один, — говорит Локи и заканчивает насмешливо: — Особенно, когда один из них твой.

Он чувствует движение у плеча — Тор проглатывает улыбку.

— Ни слова, — говорит Локи, глядя в потолок. Касается ноги Тора, залечивая чуть кровящую рану.

К спине Локи Тор прижимался головой, увенчанной усталостью. Куда лучше ей на плече, где с каждым вздохом брата Локи убеждается в его безрассудном доверии.

И так Локи тоже может дышать.

**Author's Note:**

> Если перевод вам понравился, пожалуйста, не поленитесь сходить по ссылке и оставить плюсик оригиналу. Спасибо <3


End file.
